


Saying "Goodbye" To My Past:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Closure, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, F/M, Future, General, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Laughter, Lies, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Past, Past Relationships, Pissed Off At The Memories/Lying, Post-Break Up, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Slash, Thinking, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny went to his & Catherine's spot, where the former seal could get closure, Does he get it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Saying "Goodbye" To My Past:

*Summary: Steve & Danny went to his & Catherine's spot, where the former seal could get closure, Does he get it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were taking advantage of a wonderful day in Hawaii, plus they want to spend some time together as a couple, so they were heading towards a spot on a beach, that Steve knows very well, & the blond detective knows that his lover, & partner needs to do this, so they can focus on their future, & finally get some peace, that they deserve, & are due for.

 

"You know, You don't have to do this now, Babe, It can wait for indefinitely", He said, as he held Steve's hand in one hand, & drove with the other, He knew the reason, & the reason was Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, He wants to be rid of her, as far as the blond goes, so does he, He was pissed that she lied to him, & she broke Steve's heart again. He hopes for her sake, that she remains gone, & stays that way forever.

 

 

"No, It needs to be done, I can't have her hanging over our heads, while we are trying to build a new life together, It's not fair to me, you, & the kids, Plus, I want this, & I figure, I deserve closure after everything that had happened". Danny couldn't argue with that, & nodded, he said, "We are almost there", & their drive was continued in silence. Steve had done a lot of thinking, & he was glad to be doing this, Cause the former naval beauty was his past, & Danny is his future now, & he _**is**_ not gonna mess it up.

 

They got to the beach, & the blond gave his handsome lover some space, so he can digest everything that happened to him, & that involved Catherine, He remembers having a great time with her, but he also remembered the lie, she told, when she is covering for his mother. Also, When she told him that's she back. He was very pissed, & angry at that. But, He learned to forgive that, & her slowly, He let the pleasant memories overtake him, & he closed his eyes, as he was enjoying it.

 

When he heard her laugh in his mind, He knew that he got the closure that he needed, & he said to the scenery, "Goodbye, Catherine", & he headed back towards his "future", & the loudmouth detective said with a smile, "Are you okay, Babe ?", "I am fine, I am just saying "goodbye" to my past, Let's get out of here", & they shared a kiss, & went on with their plans for the day.

 

The End.


End file.
